


The Perfect Picture

by Demon_Apostle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Concerts, Country Singer Jesse, DJ Lúcio, Human Genji Shimada, In which case slight gencio, M/M, McCree sings for Hanzo, Painter Hanzo, Punk Hanzo Shimada, The interaction between Genji and Lúcio can be platonic or not, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: McCree has a couple surprises for Hanzo that Genji takes advantage of without him really meaning to.Sequel toVoice Like Whiskey





	The Perfect Picture

**Author's Note:**

> So I wasn't planning on doing a sequel one shot to the first Country Singer McCree AU, but someone asked for it so here it is. Honestly, you don't have to read the first one, but if you want to, I'll put the link [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232203) just in case.
> 
> And I once again didn't mean to write over 4000+ words.

Hanzo breathes a sigh, stepping away from the canvas he had been intensely concentrating on for the past four hours. His head tilted one way and then the next, wondering if the piece the man had already spent three days on was any good. The painting was mostly finished by now with just a few spots here and there that needed touching up if Hanzo decided it was worth the time. After a few more minutes of debating whether or not this piece was exhibition worthy, the man decided it was and dipped his brush again so he could start on the touch-ups.

 

In all honesty, it wasn't a painting Hanzo was used to doing. His pieces normally had more darker colors that tried to mix in vibrant themes, a sort of clash between process and goal that actually worked out for Hanzo. However, it appears a change is needed since during the art exhibition the painter went to last week, not as many of his pieces were chosen as they normally are. That's why this time, Hanzo has tried going for the opposite by using lighter colors to convey a darker meaning. He's also incorporated a few techniques that he picked up on during the exhibition as well as paying more attention to the details of the background. Hanzo usually focused mainly on the parts he wanted others to look at rather than what he considered not important, so now he's changed his tactics a bit in the hopes that more of his pieces will be chosen next time.

 

Thankfully, it looks like the leap out of his comfort zone will pay off since the moment Hanzo has finished the painting, his lips curl into a satisfied smile. The man takes a step back to admire his work, taking in the vibrant greens, blues, and reds that tell a much sadder tale than one would expect. Very few dark colors are present in the painting, something Hanzo thinks is a step in the right direction for his progress. The only thing the man has to wonder about now is whether or not this piece can hold the same weight as his previous winning paintings and just when Hanzo thinks he should test it, a voice shouts from the living room.

 

“Are ya home, darlin’?!” The older man doesn't stop the smile that creeps up on him at hearing that deep tone and he answers back with the same volume.

 

“In here, Jesse!” It isn't long before heavy footfalls are heard in the hallway and it's mere seconds until McCree is standing in the same room. The other smiles once he sees Hanzo, but it quickly disappears after he notices the covered canvas and paints scattered about.

 

“Oh shoot, I ain't interruptin’ am I?” The older man shakes his head while grabbing for a moist hand towel he keeps in reach to clean off any wet paint on his hands.

 

“Not at all. In fact, I just finished.” Hanzo motions McCree to move closer, the other doing so with a bit of caution just to make sure he really hasn't interrupted anything important. Luckily, the younger man appears to have arrived at the perfect time since Hanzo gestures to the painting with a smile.

 

“What do you think?” McCree looks over the piece with a critical eye, examining all he can for what feels like hours before he finally speaks.

 

“Honestly, I really like it. The colors aren't too bright and everythin’ looks soft. Although… am I supposed ta feel sad by lookin’ at it?” Hanzo nods, smile widening at finding out that he achieved his goal.

 

“Yes, actually. I normally paint with darker colors that tell a joyous story, so this time, I went for the opposite.” McCree hums, taking in the scene of the painting. It's definitely one that would make practically anyone feel upset, if not a little sad once they take in the little girl in a red dress, sitting by a pond while she holds a green ribbon in her hands that appears to be the cause of her tears. And after looking a little closer, McCree notices the cluster of trees in the background that shelter what is apparently someone's grave if the cross stuck in the ground is anything to go by. It's definitely a colorful painting that isn't happy in the least, but that just means Hanzo achieved his goal. That thought makes McCree smile who rewards his boyfriend with a quick kiss to his temple.

 

“Good job, honeybee. Ya definitely did what ya set out ta do.” The praise makes the older man smile and he goes to remove the apron Genji had bought him two weeks after Hanzo started officially dating the cowboy. The younger Shimada had bought it saying now that his brother had someone to impress that he should take better care of his clothes and not constantly get paint on them. Hanzo rolled his eyes, but accepted the apron because paint was a bitch to remove from clothing, as both have annoyingly found out on multiple occasions. But now, maybe the poor washers and dryers the brothers use will get some sort of a break, something that Hanzo could definitely use since he hasn't eaten breakfast yet. So with his mind now conscious of his groaning stomach, the elder Shimada turns back to McCree who is smiling as he watches the other.

 

_ Three months now and I still cannot get used to being looked at in such an adoring way. _

 

“So what possessed you to stop by?” The singer shrugs as they begin leaving the small room towards the main part of the apartment.

 

“Man can't stop by and check in on his honey?” Hanzo rolls his eyes good-naturedly at the pet name, but he allows McCree to continue.

 

“But in all seriousness, I was wonderin’ if ya wanted ta get lunch together. Maybe this time we'll find a place where I won't be recognized, or at the very least, the other customers will have the decency ta let us eat in peace.” The reminder makes the older man frown a little because during the three months they've been together, nearly every date they have been on has ended poorly. It's never because of any fault on either Hanzo's or McCree's part, but rather the cutthroat fans who would rather get their autograph or picture than be a decent human being by letting a person enjoy their day out. The painter can't count how many times he's had to drive the crazy fans away with his harshest glare and it causes him to sigh.

 

“The most likely place for us to not be interrupted would be the movies, and even then, there is no guarantee we would make it into the theater before you are recognized.” The truth makes McCree frown deeply and he brings up a hand to pull the brim of his Stetson down to cover his eyes.

 

“Sorry, honeybee. I know it's gotta be pretty annoyin’ havin’ ta deal with-” Hanzo stops that train of thought before it begins by placing a finger on the other's lips.

 

“It is by no means your fault, Jesse. Rather, it is because of the lack of discipline people have when in the presence of a so-called celebrity.” That earns him a halfhearted shrug, but it's enough to tell the older man that McCree won't finish the thought, so he pulls his hand away only to stop himself from turning.

 

“You said lunch.” The singer stares in confusion as he slowly nods.

 

“Yeah. It's already after twelve.” The new information makes Hanzo hurry to his phone that was left on the coffee table last night. The painter presses the lock button and other than the messages he missed from both McCree and Genji, he notices that the clock says 12:27. It's enough to make Hanzo sigh as he realizes that not only has he completely forgone breakfast, McCree is not going to be happy when he finds out.

 

Which he does after hearing his boyfriend's sigh.

 

“The fact that yer just now checkin’ the time means that ya didn't know. That also tells me ya haven't eaten anythin’ cause ya thought you'd be able ta finish yer paintin’ first. Am I wrong?” Hanzo chances a glance over his shoulder to see McCree giving him a disapproving look and it's enough to make him flinch a little. It's almost disturbing how quickly this man has caught onto the painter's habits when he's working on a piece, but Hanzo finds it more endearing than anything. Because other than Genji, no one else has paid enough attention to make sure whether or not the elder Shimada is eating right and catching sleep. Hell, not even Angela who's training to be a doctor could tell when Hanzo had neglected his health so he could paint and the man knows Genji has complained plenty about it to her. That's why even though the elder Shimada can't help but flinch at McCree's own sigh, something in him preens at the fact that he found someone so caring and observant.

 

“Well now I'm not askin’ ya ta eat lunch with me, I'm makin’ it mandatory.” Hanzo would try to protest being told to eat when he has work to do, but two things stop him from opening his mouth: the first is how stubborn McCree can be when it comes to the other's health and the second is that Hanzo currently has nothing to work on. It'll be quite a while before the next exhibition and the painter has to think up another idea after finishing the first one since he's never been good at just winging a painting. So, with resolution settled into his gut, Hanzo starts getting ready to leave the apartment with a determined McCree watching his every move. It takes maybe fifteen minutes until the older man is presentable to the outside world and they begin leaving while throwing out lunch options.

 

Hanzo doesn't notice the tickets McCree has in his pocket until they're placed in front of him after he's scarfed down an entire ham and cheese sandwich.

\-----

To say the building was packed would be an understatement. Hanzo doesn't think he's ever seen so many people in one place in all his life and it almost makes him jealous to know McCree can draw such a massive crowd. Then again, the elder Shimada is well aware of how famous the singer is and even though he's usually not a smug man, Hanzo can't help but smirk at the fact that he's dating the person so many people enjoy listening to. Especially when said person is able to reserve not only two front row tickets, but also a couple backstage passes that McCree rarely sells because he usually gets enough fan interaction just by walking outside. That thought alone is able to quash the smirk Hanzo felt he was wearing for too long and he keeps it at bay by taking another sweep of the crowd.

 

There isn't really much diversity among the attendants in terms of gender, mostly females with a few males here and there, but he can't say the same for the age range. Hanzo has seen children, teenagers, and even elders situated among the middle aged and he isn't quite sure how to feel about it. However, one thing the painter can say for sure is that he feels like he and Genji stick out a little too much considering they dress like they would sooner attend a punk concert then watch a country singer. Unfortunately, Hanzo seems to be the only one who feels that way since Genji has no shame in looking at the crowd directly rather than with subtle head turns.

 

“I knew Jesse was famous, but I did not think he was  _ this  _ well known.” The younger Shimada looks at his brother as if asking for an explanation, but all he gets in return is a shrug.

 

“Neither did I at first, but after being accosted practically every time we went out together, I realized pretty quickly that we would be fools to think that we could go anywhere and not be interrupted in some way.” Genji frowns once Hanzo has finished speaking, but he doesn't have the chance to say anymore as the lights in the room dim and everyone begins to cheer. The noise makes the older man wince and he wonders, not for the first time, if McCree really is such a great singer. Hanzo has unfortunately not bothered to listen to any of his boyfriend's songs or even ask the other to sing for him, something that makes a little voice in the back of his head scold him harshly. Hanzo always tries to reason with the voice, saying that he was trying to prepare for the exhibition, but guilt always manages to win in the end. Still, it was never enough to make the elder Shimada look up any of McCree's music on his phone since to combat the guilt, he would try painting to calm down or have either Genji or his boyfriend there to take his mind off things.

 

_ I guess better late than never. _

 

So to make sure he finally gets a sample of McCree's singing, Hanzo gives his full attention to the stage and watches as spotlights illuminate the lone stool and microphone that his boyfriend will be using. And it only takes a few more seconds before said man is walking out from behind the pulled back curtains, the fans in attendance once again screaming and cheering without thinking of their volume. Hanzo has to actually cover his ears this time, especially since the girl next to him has such an ear piercing scream. Thankfully, the ability to get a crowd to do what you want if you're famous pays off because it only takes a gesture from McCree for the entire room to become quiet. Hanzo sighs in relief and turns his attention back to the singer, just now noticing the guitar the other has situated on his lap as he sits on the stool. McCree takes a moment to get comfortable, and when he finally does, he looks over the crowd before bringing the microphone closer so he can speak.

 

“How’re y'all doin’ today?” The people cheer in reply, thankfully not as loud as they were earlier, but still mostly annoying to Hanzo. McCree just smiles.

 

“That's what I like ta hear. Now before I get started, I just wanna thank y'all for comin’ here ta see me. Which is why today's performance is gonna be a little special.” The singer pauses to watch the audience's reaction, a mix of curiosity and excitement, before he continues.

 

“Now my special surprise won't be happenin’ until a bit later, so until then, it'll just be little ol’ me and my guitar. Everybody alright with that?” More cheers from the crowd that makes McCree smile wider until out of nowhere, the man locks eyes with Hanzo. The painter doesn't really know what the look means, but when he raises an eyebrow in response, McCree decides to wink at him. It's enough to make Hanzo's cheeks heat up a bit, enough that he can ignore the girl next to him who's freaking out with her friend because she thinks he was looking at her. The elder Shimada almost wants to correct her and smugly point out the fact that the wink was for him, but that's a level of petty he won't stoop to. Especially when Genji softly elbows his arm and smiles like a kid in a candy store. Hanzo smiles back then places his attention back on McCree who has finished situating his hands on the guitar. His fingers pluck a few cords to test them out, apparently satisfied with the notes as he looks back at the crowd again. Everyone seems to know what's coming because Hanzo can hear hushed whispers and quiet squeals of the people around him.

 

Then McCree begins to play.

 

The older man wouldn't consider the melody to be anything extraordinary, even with his limited memories of country songs he's managed to hear before, but it's definitely soothing. The notes create a soft beginning that Hanzo finds pleasing and it makes him wonder how McCree's voice is going to pair up with the chords. Luckily, it isn't long until the cowboy leans forward a bit and begins singing into the microphone, and Hanzo can't help but gawk.

 

The elder Shimada had already liked McCree's voice before, but to hear him sing is on a whole nother level. Hanzo never knew it could become so deep and, surprisingly, even smoother, and the man swears he feels a shiver race through his entire body. To hear the changing tone paired with the soft melody of the guitar is enough for Hanzo to feel something akin to desire and he wants to kick himself for missing out on McCree's singing for so long.

 

It's even more amazing to hear when the painter pays attention to the words and how they create a picture of a house built in the middle of nowhere, animals grazing in the pastures and a family getting ready to feast. Hanzo sits there, entranced the entire song, only managing to snap out of his thoughts when the last of the chords fade into silence. Immediately, the audience screams and whistles, chanting for another song that McCree happily gives.

 

The second is a bit faster and a little less happy, this time telling a story of the family's children growing up and heading their separate ways, the parents staring at old photos of days long past. Hanzo feels his earlier smile fade a bit, but it returns when the song ends by saying that they all returned for Christmas. Unfortunately, that smile fades with the next song that opens with a darker, deeper melody that is somewhat slow and Hanzo is almost terrified to hear the lyrics. He then realizes how appropriate that fear is when he sees McCree's own expression fall a little before he starts to sing, and the story his words tell is heartbreaking.

 

The family from the first two songs are back, only this time, Hanzo pictures hospital beds and far too many machines. The father is already gone and the mother is going to follow soon, a realization that makes her children weep. The woman fights for what little time she can get, but in the end, the passage of time proves too powerful and she's reunited with her husband. It's a story that makes Hanzo's eyes moisten somewhat and he tries to hold back a few tears as McCree ends the song with a sad smile. Still, the crowd cheers despite the upsetting song and the cowboy has to quiet them down again so he can speak.

 

“Everyone enjoyin’ things so far?” More screams and McCree's sad smile morphs back into a happy one.

 

“Good, cause I think y'all might be ready for that surprise I promised earlier.” The audience yells  _ yes  _ in unison and the singer gestures to the backstage area.

 

“Then will my music partner for today please come join me onstage.” Everyone watches as a couple stagehands roll out a massive device of some sort with an attached microphone and right behind them walks out a young man with dreads, practically decked out in green. Hanzo has no idea who he is, but everyone else seems to know since they cheer and scream in excitement. It's enough to make the painter curious about the man and when he thinks that maybe Genji can shed some light on the situation, he flinches back at how starstruck his brother looks while mumbling to himself.

 

“That's Lucio. How the hell did Jesse manage to get Lucio?” Hanzo just raises an eyebrow.

 

“I assume he is rather famous then?” The elder Shimada immediately regrets the question when Genji gives him an almost offended look.

 

“Immensely. One might even argue that Lucio is more famous than Jesse.” That makes both of Hanzo's eyebrows shoot up as his attention returns to the stage to see that Lucio’s equipment has been set up close to McCree. They're both smiling at the reaction of the audience, letting them continue to freak out until they finally quiet down. Lucio just chuckles, not at all surprised by how rowdy everyone got at his appearance.

 

“I'm glad to know everyone's happy to see me.” McCree gives his own laugh as the crowd cheers.

 

“Y'all excited ta see us make some music together?” The cheers grow louder, but because everyone is ready to hear the songs the two performers will produce, they quiet down within a few seconds. The two men onstage take that as their cue and the song opens up with McCree strumming away on his guitar. Like the first song, the melody is soothing, but the tempo is rather fast. However, that doesn't seem to be a problem for Lucio who has no hesitation when he begins pressing various buttons on the set up in front of him, what sounds like drums and and a bass guitar matching up with McCree's strumming. There's enough of a rhythm that everyone begins to clap along, Hanzo even joining in without really thinking about it.

 

The same thing happens for a couple more songs that are followed by another four that don't require a clapping tempo. The crowd cheers at the end of every song, apparently still full of energy despite how long the concert has already gone on. Even McCree and Lucio look about ready to call it quits, but Hanzo notices that his boyfriend is wearing a smile that says he's not finished yet. The older man's observation turns out to be true when McCree makes his next announcement.

 

“Well, it's unfortunately about time for us ta wrap this up.” The crowd boos and complains and the two men onstage shrug in response with the cowboy shaking his head.

 

“I know, I know. However, we do have one more  _ special  _ song I've been savin’ for y'all. Brand new, never been heard before. What do y'all think?” The jeering turns back into joyous shouts that make McCree and Lucio share a look.

 

“Alright then.” Once again, the cowboy glances at Hanzo, and somehow, he conveys with that one look that the new song is for him. The painter is practically on the edge of his seat by now, waiting expectantly as McCree begins plucking the chords to create one of the slowest melodies he's performed so far. Lucio presses a few buttons that make notes from a piano start playing and Hanzo watches with rapt attention as McCree begins singing. The story he tells this time doesn't match the previous ones since those had been mostly about family and the friendly people that the person had met along the way. Instead, this story tells about the singer meeting an angel, someone who didn't look at them with the intent to take, but to give. McCree tells about how the angel achieved their goal, giving the singer a happiness they never found with anyone else by making so many fond memories.

 

Hanzo can't help the goofy smile that appears on his face as the song ends, clapping along with the rest of the audience who cheer as McCree and Lucio take a bow. The cowboy announces that the concert is over, but reminds everyone that those with backstage passes will be seen shortly. With that, both retreat behind the curtains and people without passes begin filing out of the building while a number of fans that do start lining up on one side of the massive room. Hanzo and Genji wait patiently in the line, the younger Shimada practically losing his mind over the fact that McCree sang a love song for his brother. It's enough to make Hanzo blush a little as he rolls his eyes, trying not to feel too giddy over the fact that he inspired his boyfriend's new song.

 

It takes quite some time until the brothers have finally made it backstage, but they don't even catch a glimpse of either McCree or Lucio when a woman in a suit approaches them. Her expression is stern and her voice holds a no-nonsense tone about it as she addresses them both.

 

“Hanzo and Genji Shimada?” The two men nod to her and she beckons them to follow with a finger.

 

“Come with me please, Jesse has asked I take you elsewhere.” The information makes the brothers raise an eyebrow in unison, but they don't argue as they follow the woman away from the line of excited fans and to a collection of rooms. She opens one of the doors, motioning for Hanzo and Genji to enter, something they do without much of a fuss.

 

“Jesse will be with you as soon as he can, so please wait here until then.” And with that, the woman closes the door, shutting the brothers in the room and leaving them with many questions. Genji instead decides to continue his earlier freak out over Lucio being at the concert as well as McCree's love song, Hanzo all the while just listening with a small smile and a shake of his head at his brother.

 

Finally, after what feels like hours (but was probably just long minutes), the door opens and both performers enter the room with McCree at the helm. Hanzo smiles wider when he sees him, the look being returned with just as much, if not more warmth. Of course, the moment is broken when Lucio pops out from behind McCree to greet the brothers.

 

“Hey, you guys must be Genji and Hanzo. Nice ta meet’cha.” The elder Shimada simply waves while the other stares in awe, not believing that he's being greeted by Lucio of all people. Genji's reaction makes everyone in the room laugh (Hanzo a chuckle) with McCree making his way over to the painter.

 

“Wasn't even this excited when he first met  _ me.  _ Now I feel a little hurt.” The playful words snap Genji out of his trance and he rolls his eyes at the other.

 

“Sorry if my taste in music leans more towards Lucio's style than yours, Jesse.” Said man huffs while placing a hand over his heart, turning towards Hanzo with an over exaggerated pout.

 

“Darlin’, Genji's pickin’ on me.” The older man just laughs, letting his brother fawn over Lucio as he wraps his arms around McCree's waist.

 

“I am sure you will live. And by the way, the song was  _ lovely.  _ Thank you, Jesse.” Said man shrugs, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder towards the other music artist who apparently isn't the least bit weirded out at Genji's fangirling.

 

“Lucio really did most of the work while I just sang, but I asked him ta help out cause I wanted ta surprise ya.” A gentle smile pulls at Hanzo's lips and he doesn't resist the urge to stand on the tips of his toes so he can give McCree a loving kiss. The singer happily returns it, both not bothering to care about the other two men in the room. Not that Hanzo would have been able to focus on them anyway since he's figured out the perfect idea for his next painting.

**Author's Note:**

> All the songs I described are fake unless they actually do exist (they probably do), in which case I didn't know. I just didn't wanna write song lyrics.


End file.
